Runaway
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Kili runs away from Erebor after a fight with Fili and Bilbo takes him in but Thorin and Fili are right behind him.


_**This idea just came to me! Please review, also, i know my grammar is APPALLING so don't even bother telling me about it, I'll work on it x enjoy x OH, In my story no one died in the battle of the five armies, Thorin is king and his nephews princes...enjoy x**_

**Chapter One**

Bilbo had an unexpected visitor, he was about to take out the roasting pork when he heard a knock at the door. Wiping his hands on a dish cloth, he went to see who would be knocking on his door at a late hour in the pouring rain.

To his surprise a scared, soaking and shivering Dwarf stood there. "Kili?" Bilbo said in suprise, he was a prince! Wasn't he meant to be in Erebor? "Bilbo, i need help...I don't know who else to turn to" he said, "Come in" Bilbo said.

Once Kili had hung up Kilis wet Coat to dry and plated them both dinner up they sat at the table. Bilbo didn't like the dark look in Kili's eyes, they were usually full of laughter and mischief.

"I'm sorry to turn up unexpected Bilbo" Kili said, "Its okay...are you going to tell me _why _you have turned up?" Bilbo smiled. "I was...I was in my chambers, Fili you see...he-he has a girlfriend. She was pretty and all but not my type" Kili looked down nervously.

Bilbo smiled encouragingly. "She kept giving me these looks...Fili was oblivious to them and i kept out of her way but i was in my chambers and the girl, Sycophànta, came in...she kissed me" Kili looked at Bilbo's horrified expression.

"I pulled away of course! But...Fili had seen" "Oh Kili" Sighed Bilbo. Kili chewed on his meat with Bilbo sipping at his tea. "Fili left her, Thorin was furious and he threw her into the dungeons...Me and Fili had a big argument, Thorin tried reasoning with him, saying i pulled away but Fili refused to talk to me" Kili choked up. Bilbo nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I was in the royal training hall...me, Thorin and Fili only trained there. I was on my own, hacking at a pole when...when Fili just appeared and-and we had another huge fight then..." Kili took a deep breath and swallowed.

"He pinned me up the wall! He even put his sword at my throat! He started yelling at me, telling me how much he hated me...Un-Uncle Thorin ripped him off and shouted at him but i-i just...left" Kili was obviously trying not to cry.

Bilbo patted Kilis cold hand. "He was angry, he didn't mean those things! What become of Sycophànta?" Bilbo asked, "She's still in the dungeons" said Kili.

"Fili is your big brother, he loves you. He and Thorin are probably worried sick! How long have you been gone?" Bilbo asked, "3 days" He mumbled, "Three days!" Bilbo gasped.

"I didn't take a horse! It took me a day and half to reach here, i slept at a tavern in Bree". Bilbo just sighed as he cleared away the table, Kili helped clean up and sat with Kili by the fire.

"Kili, they will look here for you. You can stay as long as you like but do you really have a plan?" Bilbo asked, Kili sighed. "No, thanks for letting me stay though...only a night or two then I'm gone" "Gone where?" "I don't know, I can't face Fili".

"But you did Nothing wrong!" "He doesn't feel that way!" Bilbo sighed, the young dwarf was tired and obviously wasn't thinking straight. "Have the guest room, think things over tomorrow and see if you feel you cannot see your Kin again" Kili nodded, weary.

"And Kili...no pranks" Bilbo said, Kili chuckled and went to the small guests room. Grateful when unconsciousness took over him.

* * *

'_You are an absolute Idiot' _Fili told himself, how could he have been so stupid? He knew his brother was innocent and it was all Sycophànta but No, he had to pin his baby brother up a wall and threaten to slit his throat! Thorin was beside himself with worry and anger. He had ranted at Fili for a whole hour...non stop.

How Fili loathed himself. His little brother was out there, thinking his big brother hates him. They were looking already, him, Thorin and four of their closest friends. Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Gloin (Who had insisted on coming). They were riding to Bree next.

"Uncle, do you think he hates me?" Fili whispered. "You know Kili, he's forgiving...too forgiving and if he did hate you, which is very unlikely he would have a good reason for it!" hissed Thorin fiercely. Fili sighed, he felt so guilty.

* * *

Kili woke up in a better state than before, he felt better than he had after hours of traveling. Bilbo was frying sausages and Chicken eggs in the kitchen while buttered toast on the rack. "Wow...you do this every morning?" asked Kili, Bilbo nodded. "Rather keen in the interest of food we hobbits" said Bilbo.

Kili chuckled and helped him dish it up. They sat and ate, "Have you figured what your going to do? Remember you can stay here as long as you need...and you don't prank any of the locals" Bilbo smirked. "Promise they won't suffer at my hands, i don't know where I'll go after here" Kili said.

They ate in almost silence, just odd bits of conversation.

Kili had been washing when he heard voices, he put on his coat and walked from the room to see the tall grey bearded wizard standing there. "Gandalf?" "Ah! Master Kili...your uncle is looking for you, coming here as we speak" Gandalf said.

"No, i don't want to see any of my kin" Kili said, Bilbo watched as Gandalf followed Kili. "They are worried Kili, Fili feels extremely guilty" "So he should!" Kili began putting his bow on his back. "Where are you going?" Gandalf asked. Kili didn't answer, just slammed the front door.

Bilbo and Gandalf shared a knowing look. "We must tell Thorin" they agreed.

OoOoOoOoO

Kili was cursing as he kicked through the bushes, He was not seeing Fili. Kili winced as a thorn grazed his arm. He looked back, the distant Hobbiton, smoke rising from chimneys. He sighed.

Where was he going to go? His uncle was worried...Kili sat hidden up a tree, thinking things over. He noticed six ponys ride into Hobbiton. His uncle! Kili was too scared to approach the group, It didn't look like Fili was there...

OoOoOoOoO

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST LEFT?" Thorin roared, Bilbo sighed. "He was fine though right?" Fili asked, Bilbo nodded. "Shaken up about what you did though" He added, making Fili look down. "I need to find my nephew, orcs are out there!" growled Thorin.

"The amount of times Dwalin ran off, he was always found" Balin said, "Did Dwalin venture this far?" Tborin asked. Dwalin sighed.

The door opened behind him, Kili stood there. "Kili" Thorin breathed. The whole room stared, Kili looked at Fili and his eyes widened. "Kili I-" began Fili.

"I have nothing to say to you" Kili turned and began to walk away, Thorin, Fili and the others following. "Kili ! Wait! I'm sorry!" Fili shouted. Kili didn't turn back until a firm hand grabbed his arm. Thorin.

He spun Kili around and Looked at him. "Don't you ever run away again! Do you know how worried I've been! Anything could have happened!" Thorin yelled at Kili. Kili looked down.

Thorin pulled him in for a hug. "Sorry" Kili mumbled into his uncles shoulder. Thorin grabbed Fili and pulled him up to Kili.

"Kili, i was angry at _her _, I know you did nothing wrong...i regret everything i did and I'm sorry" Fili said, the others had walked away to give them some privacy, only Thorin and Bilbo remained.

Kili was staring at the ground. "Kee?" Fili asked his younger brother. "Fine...your forgiven but don't do it-" Kili was cut off by Fili bear hugging him. "Your-squashing-me" gasped Kili.

"I don't care" Fili mumbled. Bilbo and Thorin grinned. "Brothers"


End file.
